


the thrill you're looking for

by rainstxrmkisses



Series: stray kids x ateez [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Night, Porn With Plot, Sort Of, Top Bang Chan, kinda more plot than porn tho haha, probably not enough prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: Chan likes showing off Hongjoong to his friends, so he invites him to their weekly movie night. He didn't count on Hongjoong being such a tease, however.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Hongjoong
Series: stray kids x ateez [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010052
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	the thrill you're looking for

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone who commented on the first part of this series, you're the reason a part two exists! i'm so glad i'm not the only one who likes this pairing, hope y'all enjoy this fic!!

It only takes about a week after they start dating for Chan to become completely and utterly whipped for Hongjoong. It's honestly embarrassing, but he can't help it, Hongjoong is just too damn cute. Everything the smaller man does is adorable, and Chan just wants to eat him up (figuratively and literally). 

Chan finds himself thinking about Hongjoong constantly. It might have been a problem if Chan didn't love thinking about him so much. It was mostly just innocent daydreams about what date they'd go on next, or what gift he was going to surprise his boyfriend with next.

Every once in a while though, those daydreams would turn into something a little less innocent. The most common one was the image of Hongjoong walking into the kitchen wearing nothing but his underwear and one of Chan’s t-shirts. It was pretty big on him, hanging off his shoulder and reaching down to his upper thighs. Chan can't get the visual of Hongjoong’s exposed collarbone and pretty thighs out of his head, not to mention that seeing Hongjoong wear his clothes makes his cock twitch. 

That particular bit of spank bank material occurred the morning after Hongjoong had spent the night, although not much actual sleeping had taken place. As soon as Chan saw Hongjoong in that damn shirt he couldn't control himself. He fucked Hongjoong on the counter that morning, making the younger practically scream his name. Chan thanked his lucky stars that Minho wouldn't wake up if a train barreled through the apartment, let alone if he fucked his boyfriend in the kitchen, otherwise he'd be dealing with a very pissed off roommate often.

Chan is in the middle of reminiscing about the marks he left on Hongjoong’s body when he's elbowed by his friend Jisung and brought back to earth from his thoughts. Somehow he had managed to zone out and start daydreaming in the middle of hanging out with some of his friends in the common room of Jisung’s dorm. And judging by the way they're all looking at him, his face told them everything they needed to know about what he was thinking about.

“Spill it, Chan, who is she?” Changbin teases.

“He, if you must know,” Chan answers, rolling his eyes.

“Oooh, do we know him?” Felix gushes.

“I mean, maybe? He's a sophomore so I'm not sure.”

“A sophomore!” Jisung exclaims. “Damn bro, how'd you bag an underclassman?”

“Hey, contrary to popular belief, I've got game!” Chan retorts. “You guys just know me too well.”

“Well, are you gonna tell us about him or what?” Felix says, waving at Chan to continue. “I must know what kind of man would take interest in you.”

“Oh, shut up!” Chan says, but laughs anyway. “His name is Hongjoong.”

“That name sounds familiar,” Changbin muses. “Ah, he was in a rap masterclass with me!”

“Yeah, he's super into music, and he's a producer just like me!” Chan gushes. “We met at the gym.”

“Oooh, is he a gym rat like you and Changbin?” Felix asks.

“Actually, no, he’s actually pretty small and skinny,” Chan says sheepishly. “That's one of the reasons we hit it off, unlike you guys he thinks I’m Hercules or something.”

“Sweet, get that twink ass - ow!” Jisung starts to say before Felix smacks him on the arm.

“Do you have to be like that?”

“What? That's what a twink is, dummy.”

“Jisung, you're hopeless,” Felix says, shaking his head before turning back to Chan. “So, can we see a picture?”

Chan grins and nods, pulling out his phone to find a good picture. He scrolls for a bit, before settling on one he took while they were at a park. They had just gotten ice cream and Hongjoong was skipping ahead to look at the duck pond, and Chan felt the strongest urge to capture the moment. 

He hands his phone to Felix, and slowly it's passed around his friends. Felix and Changbin just coo, obviously finding him cute.

“He's so adorable!” Felix exclaims.

“And he’s small, just like you, Felix!” Changbin says, which earns him a jab to the ribs.

“Damn, Chan, I'm honestly jealous,” Jisung says, whistling when Changbin passes him the phone. “He's cute as fuck.”

“Well, he's mine, so halt that train of thought before it starts,” Chan chides, but practically beams on the inside. Hearing his friends talk about his boyfriend like that has him feeling almost giddy. 

“Sorry, Jisung, you'll have to find some other poor underclassman to terrorize,” Felix teases.

“Hey, I don't terrorize!” Jisung says indignantly. “I'll have you know, babes and dudes alike throw themselves at me every party I go to.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“You're one to talk, I bet you haven't gotten a good dicking down in months.” Jisung retorts.

“I'll have you know I'm currently seeing someone too,” Felix replies nonchalantly.

“What? Since when?” Changbin exclaims, interjecting before Jisung could ask the same thing.

“A few weeks ago. His name is Seonghwa and he's a junior in one of my dance classes,” Felix says, clearly enjoying the defeated look on Jisung’s face. “Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone eventually, Jisungie!”

Jisung just huffs, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Chan and Changbin just look at each other and start laughing at the whole exchange.

“Well, as interesting as this conversation has been, I promised Hongjoong I’d walk him to class, so I’ll catch you guys later!” Chan says, getting up and putting on his backpack. “Are we still on for Friday?”

“Of course!” Felix replies.

“You should bring that pretty little boyfriend of yours,” Jisung says, winking.

Chan just laughs, flipping Jisung off before starting his walk to Hongjoong’s apartment. 

After they had been friends for a while, the four of them started having weekly movie nights to make sure they kept seeing each other after they started going off into their respective academic tracks. This went on for a few weeks, and before long Minho started inviting his friends Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Seungmin over on movie nights too, and it became a rarely missed tradition. 

Now that the whole group of them are friends, and since everyone's schedules are wildly different, this is the only time they see each other all at the same time. It's always at Minho and Chan’s apartment, and usually Minho will cook them something simple for dinner. Changbin and Jisung always bring booze with them, and Felix sometimes brings a dessert he baked.

As Chan walks, he realizes that he likes the idea of inviting Hongjoong. He wants his boyfriend to meet his friends, and he kind of wants to show him off some more. Yes, Chan actually does think Hongjoong would get along with everyone, but also fuck him if he didn't love listening to them gush about Hongjoong knowing that he belongs to him and him alone.

The opportunity to ask Hongjoong about the movie night actually comes up without Chan even trying. 

“So, Channie hyung, do you have any plans for Friday? For once I don't have anything due that night so I was wondering if you wanted to go do something?” Hongjoong asks after a lull in the conversation during their walk to his class.

“Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing!” Chan laughs. “My friends and I are having a movie night, and I'd love for you to come!”

“Oh!” Hongjoong looks skeptical. “Are you sure?”

“Of course! Why wouldn't I be?”

“Well I haven't met your friends, I don't know if they'd like me!” Hongjoong says, rubbing the back of his head.

Chan thinks back to the conversation in the common room and blushes.

“Trust me, that won't be an issue.”

“Well, if you say so…” Hongjoong says.

“Awesome! You can come by around seven?” Chan replies, grinning widely.

Hongjoong nods, and they slow to a stop as they reach the building where Hongjoong's class is. The younger jumps up on his tiptoes to give Chan a quick kiss on the cheek before waving and walking into the building. Chan is left with a goofy smile on his face, fingertips brushing where Hongjoong’s lips had just been.

Chan’s never been this nervous for a movie night before. He's spent the last hour running around their apartment trying to make sure the apartment doesn't look like a wreck and everything is set up. Minho is just watching him from his spot on a barstool in the kitchen.

“Chan, you've never been this wound up like this, what's the big deal?” He asks finally as Chan is wiping down the coffee table in the living room for the third time.

“I want to make sure everything looks okay for Hongjoong!” Chan says as if that is a perfect explanation.

“Dude, you guys have fucked here countless times, I don't think he cares if the apartment looks a little messy,” Minho scoffs.

Chan stops cleaning to glare at Minho, before sighing and putting a hand on his hip.

“I know that, dumbass,” Chan says. “This is just different, okay?”

“Alright, alright, whatever,” Minho rolls his eyes. “At least put your energy to something useful instead of that damn table and help me with the fried rice.”

Chan just nods, and Minho gets up to move into the kitchen. As they prepare the food, Hyunjin and Jeongin arrive, followed shortly by Seungmin. The three of them gather in the kitchen, pestering Minho before the oldest banishes them to the barstools.

They're just finishing adding everything into the pan when there's a knock on the door. Hyunjin, Jeongin and Seungmin start helping themselves to the food while Chan leaves to go see who it is.

He opens the door to Hongjoong’s smiling face, and he grins before sweeping the younger into a kiss. Chan pulls Hongjoong into the doorway while their lips are still locked, reaching behind Hongjoong to close the door. Hongjoong wraps his arms around Chan’s neck, leaning into him before pulling away again.

“Hi,” Hongjoong says shyly, looking into Chan’s eyes.

“How's it going, gorgeous?” Chan says, making Hongjoong giggle.

There’s audible snorts and giggles from the kitchen, and Chan rolls his eyes.

“Ignore them,” Chan says.

“What, you can't blame us!” Minho shouts. 

“You _are_ a hopeless flirt!” Jeongin chimes in.

“I'm allowed to be, he's my fucking boyfriend!” Chan yells back.

Hongjoong is full on laughing at this point. Chan just shakes his head, leaning down to kiss Hongjoong again. Chan’s hands are coming to rest on Hongjoong’s hips when the door slams open, Jisung and Changbin barging in holding two cases of beer. Jisung wolf whistles when he gets a look at Chan and Hongjoong making out in front of them. Chan pulls away from Hongjoong and flips both of them off.

“Couldn't you have knocked?” Chan says.

“Why would we?” Changbin replies. “It's usually open.”

“So this is the boyfriend?” Jisung says, stepping closer. “He's even cuter in person.”

Hongjoong blushes, and Chan snorts. He steps away from Hongjoong a bit to put his arm around the younger’s shoulders.

“Hongjoong, meet my friends Changbin and Jisung,” Chan says, gesturing to them respectively.

Hongjoong waves, smiling at them both. 

“Go put the booze in the kitchen, will you?” Chan says, and they comply but not without Jisung giving a cheeky wink to Hongjoong.

“Your friends are…” Hongjoong starts, trying to find the right word.

“Annoying?”

“I mean, that's one word,” Hongjoong laughs, and Chan joins him.

“Come on, you made it just in time for food,” Chan says, squeezing Hongjoong’s shoulder.

Hongjoong nods, and they make their way over to the kitchen where Minho is serving the fried rice to Changbin and Jisung as the three who arrived earlier move to the living room. Minho’s greeting to Hongjoong is much more subdued, simply saying hello and handing him a bowl of fried rice. 

Chan leads Hongjoong back to the living room and takes a seat on one of the lounge chairs, pulling him into his lap. Hongjoong squeaks, but quickly adjusts. Chan looks past his boyfriend to see all his friends, who are sitting on the couch or on the floor, giving him an amused look. He sticks his tongue out at them before turning to his fried rice.

Hongjoong greets the three boys he hasn't met, and Chan smiles as they immediately engage Hongjoong in conversation, talking about their experiences with shared professors or similar classes. Jisung is telling a story about the time he tried to seduce the TA in his general music class when Felix arrives. He's carrying a tray of brownies, much to the delight of everyone in the room.

“Hey, guys! Damn, getting started without me?” Felix says.

“That’s on you, I bet you lost track of time sucking face with Seonghwa,” Jisung scoffs, to which Felix rolls his eyes.

“So what if I did? When's the last time you kissed someone, Sungie?”

“Hey! Low blow, low blow!” Jisung whines, crossing his arms. 

“Guys, let's keep the senseless bickering to a minimum, please? We gotta at least pretend we’re normal for a little bit for Hongjoong’s sake,” Seungmin says.

“I'm sure he can tell we’re all not,” Minho laughs.

“Oh, hi Hongjoong!” Felix exclaims, noticing him on Chan’s lap.

“Hi,” Hongjoong says, giving Felix a little wave.

“Oh my god, you're so adorable!” Felix coos, causing Hongjoong to turn a deep shade of red.

“Felix, you're gonna scare my boyfriend,” Chan chuckles, resting the hand he's not using to eat on Hongjoong’s thigh.

“Oh, and the rest of them haven't?” Felix says. “Besides, I'm telling the truth.” 

Hongjoong squirms in Chan’s lap, but it's obvious to Chan that he's enjoying the attention. Chan’s hand stays on Hongjoong’s thigh as everyone finishes eating, giving an occasional squeeze to make sure his boyfriend is doing okay. Eventually the conversation lands on what movie to watch.

“Let's watch something scary!” Jisung exclaims immediately.

“Fuck no, don't you remember the last time we watched a horror movie?” Minho says. “You had nightmares for weeks!”

“That's not true!” Jisung sputters, cheeks turning red.

“Jisung, you slept with the lights on for a week straight,” Felix laughs.

“Man, fuck you guys,” Jisung pouts. “Fine, we can watch something else.”

“Oooh, have you guys seen _Knives Out_?” Seungmin asks. “I've heard it's really good!”

“Sounds good to me!” Chan says, and everyone else in the room expresses their agreement.

Minho finds the movie on Netflix while Changbin gets up to bring the rest of the beers into the living room. Felix finds the box of extra blankets with Chan’s instructions, distributing them to the group. Chan pulls one over him and Hongjoong, who snuggles in close to the older.

For the first thirty minutes of the movie, things are normal. Hongjoong is completely focused on the movie, his head resting on Chan’s chest. Every once in a while, however, Hongjoong would shift his position on Chan’s lap. What Hongjoong didn't realize was that every time he did so he would rub against Chan’s crotch in a way that the older couldn't ignore.

Or did he know what he was doing? Hongjoong keeps looking at him out of the corner of his eye, a light smirk on his face. _Oh, this little brat knows how he's affecting me._

As Hongjoong does it again, Chan has an idea. As slowly as he can, he starts to move the hand on Hongjoong’s thigh farther up. His hand is almost to Hongjoong’s clothed cock before the younger starts to tense up. Chan keeps going until his hand is pressing onto Hongjoong’s length. Hongjoong breathes in sharply, looking up at Chan. A cruel grin dances across Chan’s face and he squeezes Hongjoong’s cock, causing him to whine just a little too loud.

“You okay?” Felix whispers from his place on the floor next to their chair.

“Y-yeah, just got a leg cramp, that's all!” Hongjoong squeaks, and Felix turns away, satisfied with his answer.

Hongjoong turns back to Chan and glares at him, but the older just motions for him to be quiet. Chan starts rubbing the front of Hongjoong’s jeans, and he can tell it's all Hongjoong can do to keep quiet. He feels Hongjoong getting hard, and he's sure that Hongjoong can feel his own erection pressing through the layers of fabric between them.

Without warning, Chan slips his hand into Hongjoong’s underwear to grip his cock. He starts slowly stroking, and the younger squirms, pressing his face into Chan’s chest to muffle his heavy breathing. This only lasts for a few minutes before Hongjoong grabs Chan’s wrists, pulling the older’s hand out of his pants.

He makes eye contact with Chan before getting up, mumbling about needing to use the bathroom. Chan waits a minute or two, and when the movie gets to a climactic part where he knows everyone will be focused on the TV, he quickly follows his boyfriend.

He knocks quietly on the bathroom door, and Hongjoong opens it after a second. Before Hongjoong can even speak, Chan is pushing him back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He presses Hongjoong against the wall, catching the younger in a bruising kiss.

Hongjoong immediately relaxes in Chan’s hold, letting him take the lead. Chan’s hand wanders back down to Hongjoong’s crotch, giving it a squeeze before he pulls away from the kiss.

“Thought you could tease me in front of all my friends?” Chan breathes, pressing his lips to Hongjoong’s neck and nipping a bit. 

“I swear I didn't know what I was doing to you!” Hongjoong whispers.

“Sure you didn't,” Chan hums, sucking a dark mark on Hongjoong's neck. “Doesn't matter now, you're gonna be nice and quiet for me, okay?”

Hongjoong nods, and Chan smiles into his neck. He doesn't have much access to skin past the neck, and he doesn't have the patience to make Hongjoong strip completely. He flips Hongjoong around so his face is pressed against the wall and quickly pulls the younger’s jeans and underwear down to his knees. Hongjoong braces his hands against the cold wall as Chan reaches into the cabinet next to them for the extra bottle of lube he keeps there.

“There's not enough time to thoroughly stretch you, is that okay?” Chan whispers, and Hongjoong just nods. “Ready?”

“Yes, Channie hyung,” Hongjoong says as Chan pours some lube onto his fingers and then onto Hongjoong’s hole.

Chan wastes no time before slipping two fingers into Hongjoong. The younger's mouth falls open in a silent moan, and he squeezes his eyes shut. As Chan quickly, but carefully, fingers Hongjoong open, he clumsily undoes his jeans with his free hand. After checking again to make sure Hongjoong was ready, he trades his fingers in Hongjoong for his cock. 

Chan bites his lip as he tries not to groan, pinning Hongjoong’s arms behind him to use as leverage. He tugs the younger’s arms to help him thrust in deep, and Chan can tell Hongjoong is struggling to keep quiet. Chan takes his other hand and presses two fingers against Hongjoong’s lips.

Hongjoong gets the hint and opens his mouth for Chan to slide his fingers in, sucking obediently. Chan smirks before resuming the movement of his hips, taking pride in the way Hongjoong desperately sucks on his fingers to stay quiet. Chan wishes they were alone so he could fully appreciate the beautiful noises that his boyfriend makes, it's always like music to his ears. He decides right then that the next song he produces will have Hongjoong in it.

Chan tightens his grip on Hongjoong’s arms, thrusting in a way that rubs the younger in just the right places. Drool slowly slides from Hongjoong’s mouth and down Chan’s fingers but he couldn't care less, not with the way Hongjoong looks right now. His face is flushed pink, and his eyes are practically rolled into the back of his head. His hair is tousled in just the right way, and Chan thinks he looks absolutely beautiful.

“Channie hyung, I'm close,” Hongjoong mumbles around Chan’s fingers, shaking the older out of his reverie.

“Go ahead, baby, cum for hyung,” Chan says softly, sliding his spit-slicked fingers out of Hongjoong’s mouth and down to grip his neck.

Hongjoong’s face twists up in pleasure as his orgasm hits him, leaving him shaking in Chan’s grip. Chan moves his hands to grab Hongjoong’s hips hard enough to bruise, chasing his own climax. It doesn't take him long, and soon he's pulling out to cum in between Hongjoong’s thighs.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Chan groans, moving to wet a washcloth to clean them both off.

“Didn’t take you as the exhibitionist type,” Hongjoong says.

“I'm not,” Chan replies, carefully wiping Hongjoong down and helping him put his pants back on. “No one ever gets to see you like this but me.”

“Mhm, and they won't, but your friends definitely know what we're doing in here,” Hongjoong says. 

“That's the hot part,” Chan explains. “They get to meet you and flirt a little but in the end they know that you're _mine.”_

He ends up growling the last word, and he can see how it affects Hongjoong.

“Careful now, or you'll be fucking me again,” The younger laughs.

“I'm not opposed to that,” Chan says.

“Of course you're not, you have that gym rat stamina,” Hongjoong says. “Now, as confident as I sound, I'm not particularly keen on going back in there after what we just did.”

“Don't worry, I’ll just tell them you're not feeling well,” Chan assures. “Go lay down in my room, okay?”

“Mkay!” Hongjoong smiles, leaning in to kiss Chan.

The kiss lasts longer than Hongjoong intends, because Chan just wants to hold him for a bit longer. He loves the way the younger feels against him, Hongjoong makes him feel so safe and secure. But after a bit, Hongjoong pulls away and opens the door.

“Careful, hyung, or they'll think we’re up to no good in here,” Hongjoong says sarcastically, winking before he makes his way to Chan’s room.

Chan sighs contentedly as he watches Hongjoong go, still high up in the clouds from what they just did. He comes down quickly though, as he realizes that he's going to have to go back into the room with seven of his closest friends who probably just heard him fucking his boyfriend. He sighs again before bracing himself to face the peanut gallery.

Suffice to say, Hongjoong is very glad he's not in Chan’s shoes as he hears various hoots and hollers from the living room.


End file.
